Second Time Around
by Rui Amano
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in a same situation they had back years ago. One who desperately wanted to go away and the other one who helplessly trying to stop the other from going away but this time, they are on the opposite position they are once
1. Chapter 1

**~Second Time Around~**

**Chapter 1**

There she goes again. This must have been the third time she had gone to this room for this day and stared at her old forehead protector. She has been keeping it safe all the time; she has been _keeping it_ safe ever since.

Sakura decided to leave Konoha and her shinobi life behind. She became a full time wife for me since we got married. I'm quite satisfied with her decision. But sometimes, I felt that she missed her old life as a shinobi. It is common for her to visit this room where she keeps her old and some important stuff. I don't really bother to find out what those stuffs are. I just know some of it is her old ninja tools and scrolls she uses back those days. She goes here every time she is reminded of her old life as a ninja. That was what she told me once. And I know better than to bother her when she feels melancholic.

But these past few days she started to act weird. I find her going into this room for several times in a day. This strange behavior started when she heard that Konoha got involved in a war. Her old village was having a hard time and has been losing pretty much in the said dispute. Not that I care about Konoha, but when she heard this news, she started to change towards _us._ She acted distant and aloof like almost all the happiness and radiance within her had been depleted. Even our children could notice it too. I started to get worried.

I have been observing her discretely. But it would seem that, even if I openly observe her, she would hardly notice me. She always seemed preoccupied and lost. I wondered what she has been thinking.

She still tries to do her usual routine everyday, as a mother for our kids and as a wife for me. She still makes the food, does laundry, and does household chores. She even takes the children to bed after making sure that they tidy up. She sings them a lullaby or tells stories - often, she tells those stories about her old life as a kunoichi and Konoha as well. Then, when they're asleep, she will leave their room to fix her self up. She will go to our own room where we will sleep together.

But tonight and just like those other nights ever since she heard that news, I find myself going to bed alone. And sooner when I got tired of waiting and would almost fell asleep, she would join me in bed but we won't talk. She would just fell in a deep slumber immediately.

I asked her one time about what was happening to her, before she fell asleep again. But, she would always tell me that it's nothing and I need not to worry about her. I was kind of disturbed on her new behavior. She was starting to turn into someone I don't know.

I continued to observe her for several nights. The news about the war in Konoha getting worst seemed to affect her much. Now, she barely touches her food or sometimes she hardly goes out of our room. The children were starting to get worried about her while I was beginning to run out of reasons what to tell them when they ask about her. But I always assure them that she is ok. And sometimes, I envy them for believing so easily. I wish I could believe that easily as well.

* * *

  
**A/N:** Hi guys! My first SasuxSaku fic. I'm aware that there's a possibility for Sasuke to become OOC in this. Anyway, if you find any grammatical and tense error/s kindly tell me and I will change it immediately. I will be really glad if you point out my mistakes (in a nice way though ^_^'). Nothing much to say but rather enjoy!

~Rui


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One night, I came to observe her. And I noticed a very disquieting difference. She was wearing not her usual robe but instead she wore her old shinobi clothings, that red dress and tights. I figured she has been keeping it well just like her forehead protector. Then it struck me. The Konoha forehead protector was the only thing to complete the outfit.

I didn't do anything yet. I continued to watch her from a safe distance. And I was right. I observed her as she carefully took it out from the box where she kept it and gracefully tied it on her head. By then, I decided to reveal my presence. It seemed we have a serious discussion to do. I entered the room moving in a very discreet manner. She was very keen as always. She discerned me without even looking. And she was the first to break the silence.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me."

I was standing near the door and she seemed to read my thoughts. She turned around to face me. I was suprised. She somehow looked good in her old kunoichi clothing. She looked as valiant and attractive as ever. Then, she began to walk towards the door and I hindered her way.

"If _you_ insist, I will not hesitate to make my own way!" She threatened me but I didn't stagger. I was as much adamant to not let her go. She tried to walk past by me. I felt she wanted to avoid arguments. But I held her wrist.

"I am a shinobi and I have duties to perform. My village is in danger!" She said firmly and she tried to shake away my grip.

"I am not letting you go. You don't belong with them anymore." I said coldly, my grip tightens.

"When I decided to live with you it doesn't mean that I have thrown my identity away! I didn't ditch it like you did! I am your wife, but greater than that I am a Konoha ninja as you are the head of the Uchiha clan. We have our own responsibilities!" She said plainly as those green orbs of her eyed me bitterly, one that I haven't seen before.

"Stop being annoying!" I said as I'm starting to get irritated.

"Let me go!" Now she was putting real force. She seriously wanted me to let go. Her other hand clasped my hand that was holding onto to her wrist and she tried to remove it. But I held even tighter, so tight it must have hurt her. It was like we're having a little strength brawl.

Then I shook her hard. And I asked "What about our children?", sounding unsympathetic, like trying to use my children as a shield.

She eyed me and I felt her burning fury. She answered back. "Don't try to use our children against me!! Don't get them involved!"

"You're heading into a war!!" I shouted at her and she seemed to stop fighting back.

"I know! That's why they needed me more!" With this, she said emphasizing the last words, my grip loosened.

I've never seen her so determined as ever. I knew by the way she looked, she could kill me, -no she would _definitely_ kill me, if I didn't let her go. Her eyes were showing the same determination that I have when I am to take my vengeance. Determination that knew no boundary or limit, a determination that could even take on to anyone - _even her own husband_. I see a familiarity with the determination I have when I could leave everything behind, even my closest friends.

Somehow I understand how she feels...but there is something inside of me that doesn't want to let her go. For the second time in my life, after what happened in my clan in Konoha, I feel that feeling again. The feeling of loosing someone important. -_I am afraid to lose her_...

* * *

**A/N**: Whew! Chapter 2 is up! Sasuke is OOC -I know! ^_^- but I still hope you enjoyed it! If there's anything wrong with grammars and tenses (or anything else) that you have found, just tell me and I'll edit it! Continuation of their conversation and more of hard-headed OOC Sasuke on the next chap! Special thanks for those who reviewed and for the alerts and favs! ^_^ Thanks guys!

~Rui


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why will you risk your life to save Konoha?" I said as I forcefully shifted her to face me.

"Konoha is my _family._" She answered bluntly as she eyed me heatedly. I was rather lost.

"What do you call us then? Am I just nothing to you now?" There's a pain with it. I don't want to hear her answer.

"You and the kids are my new family now and you're very important to me. But Konoha is just as important I can't leave them behind." Now she sounded calm. She must have noticed the bitterness in my voice. She was always sensitive with that and I am not. I refuse to understand her.

"Damn it Sakura!! Just let that ungrateful village burn to ash!!! They deserve to..." I knew whatever I said was just making the situation worst. I felt a burning sensation on my cheek after that. I slightly backed off from the force. _She had just slapped me! _Then I stared furiously at her. I saw the blaze in her eyes were not lost.

She fired back. "Grow up will you?! I know you hated Konoha so much that you wanted to destroy it. But even if I have chosen to be your wife, and gave everything to you including my whole life, I haven't shared a single drop of your fury and resentment to that village. And I will never, even if it cost me everything!"

It irked me, hearing her say those words. I almost feel like a stranger now. _Am I not her husband?_ And besides, she doesn't have any idea of the pain I have suffered back then in Konoha. The pain I've suffered, after knowing the truth behind Konoha and my clan. I feel my anger rising. I almost wanted to use one of my techniques on her to shut her up but I resisted that feeling. I've promised myself I wouldn't use any of my eye techniques on her. But still, she will not go to Konoha and I will use every possible method to stop her.

I noticed her walked back. She went to one of the side tables standing in the room where a piece of cloth was resting. I thought she has given up and decided not to fight back on me anymore. But she took the cloth and walked right back to me. She handed me the garment. I was puzzled.

"This is my _favorite_ robe which has the Uchiha clan emblem on it. I choose to wear _my_ clothes this time." She said firmly.

So that's her favorite robe. She was always wearing that. I remembered she told me how proud she was to wear it with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. But now, she didn't wear it. "What am I going to do with your dress?" I asked hiding my curiosity with my usual bitter tone.

"I still have my respect on you, as the head of our family and as my husband. I'm not going to help Konoha as an Uchiha because I understand how much you wanted to stay detached to _my _village. But I'm still going. I'm going there as Haruno Sakura, a medic Konoha shinobi and not as Uchiha Sakura, your wife." She said while bowing and holding the garment with the 'fan' emblem facing me. So, it was just like a symbol then, she's turning her back on the Uchiha...s_he's turning her back on me! _

Then I suddenly have this feeling, a very bothersome feeling. It was worst than stabbing me a hundred times. It was worst than my strongest technique back firing on me. The feeling of someone slipping away. The feeling of a person who was near, yet you seemed to cannot reach. The feeling of someone whom you think you know very well but suddenly becomes a total stranger in a blink of an eye. She was beginning to drive me to desperation and my anger was getting worst.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, third chapter is up...sorry for the wait ^_^! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favs, you guys!!! I really really appreciate it ^_^! If you found any errors, just feel free to pm me and I'll be glad to improve! Oh well, this is a very cheesy chapter but still I hope you enjoyed! A few more chapters to go and it's done! Thanks again!! ^_^

~Rui


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I violently took the clothes from her and threw it somewhere. Then I looked at her angrily. She looked back at me with kindness. _Damn Sakura! Just a moment ago you wanted to kill me and now you're driving me nuts!_ I thought to myself as those emerald eyes of her pierce through my soul. I didn't stir as I stared back and looked into the depths of her soul as well.

"Then tell me, why are you trying so hard to protect that village who resented my clan?!" I finally asked her.

"I know it must be hard on you Sasuke, to bear alone the scar Konoha gave to your clan. But that village is my only consolation when you left. I know you would return to it someday even though I'm not sure if it's for better or worst. I'm just certain, you will. Konoha will always have a special place in my heart. It's where my family and friends are. It's the place where the people who protected you and saved you stay. It's the place where I patiently waited for your return. The place where I decided to become strong so that I could protect my _friends_. It just holds many special memories to me that I cannot let go. It's a part of me Sasuke! And you may not have realized it but it's also a part of you too. So that's why I treasured it so much that I would give my life protecting it." She explained it thoroughly that I'm beginning to feel her pain as well.

It was followed by silence. And then I looked down and talked. "So this is what you must have felt at those time, isn't it?" _What am I saying? _

"…The day you waited for me near the Konoha gates. The day you confessed your love for me. The day I left the village." _What I wanted to say is 'I love you, Sakura! Please just stay here with me!'_

"...Now, I think I understand how you feel that time." _Damn, I need to say it, those three words that will make her stay. I said I'll do anything to make her stay...just say it, say it...damn myself!!!_

"If you're thinking that saying you love me would make me stay, maybe you should think again. It didn't work on you when I did. It won't work on me as well." She grimly said to me. She might have read my mind again. This time her words formed like a knife that tore my heart apart. The silence in the room is adding up to the gloominess that I feel. I close my fist. I had made a decision.

I know, this conversation will really take us to nowhere. And for someone like Sakura, negotiating is out of the option. "Come with me." I said to her.

I noticed she was quite startled but still she followed me. I brought her to another room. The room where I keep my weapons. I see that she didn't stammer but I knew she wanted to run away from me. We entered the room and I closed the door. She didn't say anything.

I walked towards my very precious katana. She on the other hand was standing close to the door directly facing me. I feel she prepares her self for a fight. I took my katana from the rack.

I turned around to face her. She moved back, preparing herself. She was determined to fight me, just to get out from here. I started to walk closer to her. Then, I noticed she was taking out a kunai from her ninja purse. I started to move in a lightning speed. And before she knew it, I was standing just several inches away from her.

It was too late for her to take out her kunai. We both freeze. But I could hear her heart beating rapidly.

* * *

**A/N:** Fourth chapter is up! What a mushy chapter this is one is! And Sasuke is still an a**hole ^_^! Oh, but probably a sweet one! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! You might have guessed what Sasuke would do...but just the same, I hope you enjoyed it! Just wait for the next and final chapter of this fic. Thanks again!

~Rui


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I reached out my hand and gave my sheathed katana to her. She looked somewhat amazed but definitely, not frightened.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked calmly as she began to compose herself.

"Don't think that I am touched by your words." I said as I looked away. My hand still extended to her. "Take this."

"Aren't you going to _fight_ me out of this?" She asked again.

"Are you s_tupid!_ Of course not!" I said sarcastically. "I just wanted to give this to you."

"What for?" She asked me wide eyed.

"And I thought you already knew me?!" I sighed. "I really don't care if anything happens to Konoha! Just use this for your self! I know, you're good in using katana now. _And besides, it will inform me if anything happens to you. I'll come right away._" I said the last words almost like a whisper.

"...But Sasuke this sword is very important to you. And if I use this, they will recognize it's yours!" She answered as she took the katana from me.

"So what? You have the right to use it since your _my wife! _And I don't care what the hell others think. It's my duty to protect you because more than anything and more than being a shinobi...is you. Sakura, for me you are more important than Konoha!" I exclaimed as I looked into her eyes.

She just gaped, like she had seen a ghost. Sometimes I think that she is insulting me. I never really go this far with my emotions on anyone aside from her.

I can feel that she wanted to cry. She is always a cry baby when it comes to stuff like this. But I've grown to it and somehow I find it not that annoying. Although if you'll ask me, if we're on the same situation we are right now years ago, I might find her really getting into my nerves.

Sakura has changed since then. She has grown strong and matured. But sometimes she still has glitches. She also changed me in the process as well. But unlike her, sometimes I still act immaturely. Although, little by little, I'm learning to control my emotions and actions well. I owe it to her, and to that other stupid blonde friend of ours who didn't give up on me.

"So this means that you're letting me go to Konoha?" She asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well...I'm still angry at you! And if anything happens to you, Konoha will have to pay!" I replied crossly.

She laughed as she punched me slightly on the chest and said, "You're the one who's stupid." I smiled secretly when I saw her laugh. "I was just thinking of knocking you down to sleep if you insisted on stopping me." She teasingly threatened me. She moved towards me, closing the gap between us.

I gave her a skeptic look. "As if you could?"

"Well, if the situation calls for it." She smiled and put her arms around my neck. My katana was still in her hand. I looked back and wrapped my arms on her. I asked, "What should I tell the kids?"

"Just tell them the truth." She said as she kissed my lips cutting me from whatever it was that I still needed to say.

After a while, she pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I thought we would end up in the same situation we were on the day you left me."

"I thought so too, but I'm not that immature Sasuke you used to know. Now I think I understand how you felt that time, but one thing never changed..." I said as I pulled her closer to me again and gently whispered in her ear, "You're still annoying!"

**~END~**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm very sorry for the wait. This is the final chapter. I hoped you liked the story all in all. I know some of you might think the ending sucks, couldn't blame you for that ^_^'. Anyway, as much as I wanted to put on more romance in this, but sadly for someone inexperienced like me, I couldn't pull it off well, hehe XD! And besides, I think it will seem random to put it in the last part, so I stick with the simple goodbye kiss.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and those who put this story on their alerts and favs. (For the anonymous reviewer named Killer: I really appreciate your reviews and your time for reading and waiting for my updates. Sorry if it takes too long sometimes, but I would rather appreciate it more if you could give me a signed review. If it's not too much to ask, could you give me a signed review or if not you could pm me, so I can thank you personally! Hehe...^_^)

'Till my next fic!

~Rui ^_^


End file.
